


Dear Future Husband

by mewgulfed



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewgulfed/pseuds/mewgulfed
Summary: Big Day na sana ni Gulf dahil finally!!! Ikakasal na siya. Pero paano kung hindi siya siputin sa kasal ni Future Husband? May tutulong kaya sa kanya? o maf-fall na siya sa iba?(ang fic na ito ay hango sa movie na Finally Found Someone ni Sarah Geronimo at John Lloyd Cruz. SINO KA DYAAARN?)
Kudos: 2





	Dear Future Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hi vhie! Keep slaying vhie! Gusto ko lang sabihin na HAPPY MOT MOT SA PABORITO NATING MAG ASAWA WOOT WOOT!!! Eto ang aking entry para sa LIKHAING WAANJAI: Piyesta ng Sining at Panitikan na inihahandog sa ating tinatanging si Mew at Gulf. Sana ay magustuhan ninyo!!! 
> 
> (gusto ko lang din sabihin na very minadali!!! ang istoryang ito. pero sana magustuhan parin ninyo ang ambag ko sa barrio na ito. mahal q kayouh!)

Today is a big day for Gulf...

Ito na ang araw na matagal iyang hinintay. Finally! Itatali na niya ang puso niya sa taong pinakamamahal niya. Nakatingin siya ngayon sa damit na sususotin niya mamaya, nag-iisip kung papaano magbabago ang buhay niya sa iilang oras na lamang.

Kumuha siya ng isang malinis na papel at ballpen upang magsulat. 

Linggo-linggong nagsusulat si Gulf para sa kaniyang magiging asawa. Kung hindi man linggo-linggo, nagsusulat siya tuwing mayroon siyang gustong sabihin sa mapapangasawa niya. 

At ngayong magpapakasal siya, mayroon siyang nais sabihin sa magiging asawa niya.

"Dear Future Husband, 

I am writing this letter today, February 14, 2018. Wedding day natin. Anong ginagawa mo ngayon? Ako ito, magbibihis nalang at papunta na sa simbahan. Ang tagal kong hinintay ang araw na 'to. Ang araw kung saan magiging isa ang puso nating dalawa. Noon pa lang, iniisip ko na kung nasaan ka, anong ginagawa mo, kailan kaya tayo magkikita, pero ngayon eto na, pakakasalan na kita.

Alam kong magiging maganda ang pagsasama nating dalawa. Sa limang taon ba naman nating pagsasama, kilalang kilala na natin ang isa't isa. Alam ko na kahit simpleng bagay sayo, kahit amoy ng hininga mo alam ko. Papunta na ako sa simbahan, mister 'ko. hintayin mo ako. Mahal na mahal kita. Hintayin mo ako, hawak-kamay tayong magsasama habang buhay.

Love, Your Future Husband"

Matapos magsulat ay agad na nagbihis si Gulf. Naglagay pa ito ng pabango-- pabango na paborito ni Bright na maamoy sakaniya. Pagbaba niya sa kaniyang kwarto, naghihintay na ang kaniyang mga magulang at kapatid na babae. Pero nagtataka siya bakit tila bagsak ang mga mukha nito at mukhang hindi masaya.

"Bakit gan'yan ang mga mukha n'yo? Ready na ako, alis na tayo baka hinihi-"  
"Wala s'ya Gulf, hindi s'ya makakarating. Katatawag lang" agad na sinabi ng kaniyang kapatid. 

Naguguluhan s'ya, wala s'yang maintindihan. "Ha? Ano bang sinasabi n'yo? Tara na baka naghihintay na sila dun. Kagabi pa ako excited."

"Hindi mo ba naiintindihan ang kapatid mo, hindi nga siya darating. Katatawag lang ng ka-football team n'yo. Hindi daw macontact si Bright." sabat ng tatay niya, galit na galit ang tono ng boses nito.

Naluluha naman si Gulf pero nilabanan niya ang kaniyang luha. "Niloloko niyo lang ako diba. Hindi magandang biro yan... tara na, hinihintay na ako ni Bright" nagmamadaling sabi nito.

"Tumawag sa kapatid mo ang kaibigan niyo, hindi raw macontact si Bright. Pero nag iwan daw siya ng text at sinabing hindi na siya pupunta. Hindi daw kayang sabihin sayo ng diretso kaya yung ka-team n'yo ang inutusan magsabi satin."

Hindi maproseso ng utak ni Gulf ang mga nangyayari... tila ba hindi gumagana ang utak niya dahil sa mga narinig niya mula sa bibig ng pamilya niya.

Basta ang nasa utak n'ya lang ngayon, hanapin si Bright. Kaya agad itong kumaripas ng takbo at sumakay sa kotse niya para puntahan si Bright sa condo niya.

Mabilis ang pagpapatakbo niya sa sasakyan. Kung tutuusin, hindi dapat siya magdrive dahil walang ibang nasa isip niya kung hindi si Bright.

Ang mga ngiti niya, ang init ng mga kamay nito, ang pagmamahalan nila, ang pangako nila sa isa't isa..

Pagdating niya sa condo ni Bright, naka-lock ang pinto nito. Pilit nitong kinakatok ang pinto ngunit walang sumasagot. Sinipa na niya ang door knob na naging sanhi ng pagkasira ng door knob ngunit pag pasok niya, wala si Bright.

Nag ring ang cellphone niya at sinagot niya ito agad. 

"Gulf, tumawag yung ka-team niyo. Sabi daw ng katulong nila Bright, umalis daw si Bright may dala-dalang gamit, papuntang Thailand daw." sabi ng nanay niya sa kabilang linya.

Agad na binaba ni Gulf ang telepono at nagmadaling pumunta sa sasakyan niyang nakapark. Pero nung pagaganahin na niya ang sasakyan, hindi ito gumagana. Wala siyang panahon para asikasuhin pa ang kotse niya kaya tumakbo ito mula parking hanggang sa pinakamalapit na sakayan ng taxi.

Ngunit wala din siyang masakyang taxi dahil lahat ng dumadaan ay mayroong sakay. Tila ba universe na ang pumipigil sakanyang mahabol si Bright. Pero hindi siya sumuko, kaya sumabit nalang siya sa jeep papunta sa LRT Station upang magLRT na lamang.

Napansin ng mga pasahero sa kaniyang suot na para bang siya ay ikakasal pero mukhang problemado dahil... walang masakyan. Hindi nila alam, mas matindi pa ang problema ni Gulf ngayon. Kaya kinuhanan siya ng litrato ng mga pasahero.

Nasa Roosevelt station si Gulf ngayon at hindi pa humihinto ang sinasabitang jeep, agad siyang tumalon sa jeep. Natumba siya at napunit ang pantalon sa bandang tuhod. Tumakbo parin siya na para bang hindi nagasgasan ang tuhod.

Pero hindi niya ininda ang sakit. Kumpara sa nararamdaman niya ngayon, wala pa iyon. Agad siyang tumakbo sa entrance. Napakahaba ng pila kaya't nagmadali siyang bumili ng card nang siya ay makapasok sa loob.

Pag dating ng tren ay nakipagsiksikan siya upang makapasok. Kaliwa't kanan ang mga sumisingit at pumapasok, may mga nanunulak pa. Kaya nahirapan siyang makapasok. Sa lala ng pagtutulakan ng ibang mga pasahero, natulak siya ng natulak papasok ng tren at hindi namamalayan na naapakan na niya pala ang sintas ng sapatos niya.

Kaya nang siya ay matulak lalo, matutumba na sana siya. Ngunit nakakapit siya.

Napakapit siya sa isang lalaking naka corporate attire. Matangkad, malapad ang mga balikat, malaki ang mga braso. 

Nasubsob siya sa dibdib ng lalaki kaya't inangat niya ang ulo niya at nakita ang mukha ng lalaki. Ang mukha ay nakakunot at tila naiirita sa nangyayari. Agad siyang humingi ng tawad at hindi siya pinansin ng lalaki.

Pansin niyang meron itong bluetooth earphones. Hindi siguro narinig ang paghingi niya ng tawad. Kaya agad na umayos si Gulf ng tawad. 

May kausap ang lalaki sa telepono kaya ito nagsasalita. Hindi ugali ni Gulf na makialam sa usapan ng iba pero sadyang malakas ang tunog ng earphones nito. Rinig ni Gulf na may kausap itong babae at tinatawag siyang Mr...

Mr. Jongcheweerat? Mr. Jongchemirat? Mr. Kongjeweevat? Ah basta. Mukhang bigatin ang lalaking ito. Bago pa man niya alisin sa isipan niya ang pangalan ng lalaki ay pumreno ang LRT. YES! Araw araw nalang humihinto sa kalagitnaan ng station ang tren sa lrt!!!!!!

Naunang bumaba ang lalaking nakacorporate attire sa UN Avenue station. Habang si Gulf naman ay nakahinga ng kaunti dahil marami rin ang bumaba sa istasyong iyon at lumuwag ang paligid niya.

Pag dating ng EDSA ay agad na nagmadali itong ipasok sa machine ang card niya upang makalabas. Pero pagka labas nito ay tumunog ang cellphone niya. 

Tumawag si Bright ngunit hindi niya ito nasagot. Pero agad din naman siyang tinext ng lalaki at sinabing,

"Gulf sorry, ayokong masaktan ka. Pasensya na ngayon lang ako nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob na sabihin sayo mismo. Hayaan mo na akong lumayo."

Nanghina ang tuhod ni Gulf sa nabasa. 

Huminto na siya sa paghahabol kay Bright. Para bang hindi na gumagana ang utak niya para maglakad. Parang hindi na rin gumagana ang puso niya para mabuhay pa.

Kaya't naglakad siya pauwi. Malayo pero wala na siyang pake kahit halos isang buong linya ni LRT1 ang lakarin niya. Gusto niya lang mapag-isa, ayaw niya ng presensya ng tao sa paligid niya.

Patuloy lang ang luha niya habang naglalakad. Pinagtitinginan na siya ng mga taong nadadaanan niya dahil sobrang gusgusin na niya.

Pawis na pawis, sira ang pantalon, magulo ang buhok, at umaagos na luha. Pero wala parin siyang pake. 

Makalipas ang tatlong araw, nagmumukmok lang siya sa kaniyang kwarto. Ang hindi niya alam, magv-viral pala ang mga litratong kinuha sakanya ng mga tao. 

Binalita na rin sakanya ng ate niya ang tungkol sa pagiging viral niya. Ang sabi niya lang, "Okay yan, baka makita ni Bright at balikan niya ako."

Sa tatlong araw, halos hindi niya maubos ang pagkaing dinadala sakaniya ng kaniyang nanay. Buong araw lang siyang nakatingin sa mga litrato nila ni Bright. Pilit niyang binabalikan ang mga alaala nilang dalawa.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sa kabilang banda naman, inis na inis ang tatay ni Bright na mayor ng maynila. Nadudungisan kasi ang pangalan niya dahil sa pagv-viral ni Gulf ngayon sa internet.

Kinansela din ang pagsali ni Bright sa football team ng Pilipinas na makikipaglaban sa ibang bansa. Ang nanay naman ni Bright na food vlogger, unti-unting bumababa ang subscribers sa youtube.

Kaya naghire ang tatay ni Bright ng taong galing sa isang PR Agency upang ayusin ang gulong sinimulan ng anak niya. Agad siyang nakipagmeeting upang maaksyonan agad ang pangyayari.

Sandali lamang naghintay ang tatay ni Bright sa kaniyang opisina at dumating na ang taong hinihintay niya.

"Good afternoon mayor, my name is Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat." sabi ng lalaki.

"Good afternoon din, have a seat." offer ng tatay ni Bright.

Pinag-usapan na nila ang gustong mangyari ni Mayor Chivaaree at nakinig muna si Mew bago ibigay ang kaniyang mga suhestiyon.

"Mr. Jongcheveevat ang gusto kong mangyare, makita ng mga tao na okay na si Gulf. Kilala ko si Gulf, mahal na mahal nun ang anak ko. Alam kong makikicooperate 'yun dito. Gusto ko makita ng mga tao na pinatawad na ni Gulf ang anak ko nang sa ganon, patawarin na rin nila ang anak ko." paliwanag ni Mayor Chivaaree.

"We'll do our best to fix this problem, mayor." sagot ni Mew. 

"Okay, just contact my secretary kung may progress na ang pinapagawa ko." sabi ni Mayor Chivaaree habang nakikipag shake hands kay Mew.

Namaalam na si Mew at binigay sakanya ng secretary ni Mayor ang details ni Gulf. Kaya agad niyang cinontact ang kaibigan niya na siyang partner niya sa project na ito upang magset ng lunch meeting.

***

"Yes, siya yung nag-viral last week. Actually nakasalubong ko yan eh sa LRT. Remember nung nasira kotse ko, siya yung sinasabi ko sayong tatanga-tangang lampa na natumba sakin." paliwanag ni Mew sa partner niya.

"Hmm. He's cute naman pala. Ganito yung mga type mong i-kama." sabi ng kaibigan at partner niyang si Boom.

"Gago! Okay sige ganyan nga type ko, pero bro ang tanga nya eh. Isipin mo ayaw na nga sayo ng tao hahabulin mo pa." depensa ni Mew.

"Hindi mo naman kasi alam yung side nya. Kaya nga kung ako sayo, mag-set ka na ng date kung kelan natin sisimulan to. Mas maagang matatapos, mas marami tayong project na magagawa." sagot naman ni Boom.

***

Pagdaan ng dalawang araw, alas otso palang ng umaga, may nag-doorbell na sa bahay nila Gulf.

"Graaaaaace! Anak buksan mo muna yung pinto may nagd-doorbell." utos ng nanay ni Gulf sa anak nito.

Pag bukas ng pinto, nakakita si Grace ng dalawang lalaki. Clueless sya kasi wala naman siyang manliligaw, wala din naman pinagkakautangan ang mga magulang niya.

Pero bago pa man ito makapag-tanong kung sino sila at kung anong kailangan nila, nagsalita ang isa sa mga lalaki

"Good morning, I am Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, pinadala kami ni Mayor Chivaaree to assist your brother." 

"Assist... yung kapatid ko...?"

"Yes! Oh by the way, I'm Boom Jiratpasit Jaravijit, partner ako ni Mew. So, nandyan ba si Gulf? Gusto sana namin siyang kausapin." sabat ni Boom.

"Sandali, tatawagin ko. Pasok muna kayo." alok ni Grace sa dalawa at pinapasok ito sa bahay nila.

"Ma, pinadala daw sila ni Mayor Chivaaree. Tutulungan daw si Gulf sa sitwasyon niya." 

"Ay talaga? Sige sandali ah tatawagin lang ni Grace yung kapatid niya. Upo muna kayo. Kumain na ba kayo?" tanong ng nanay ni Gulf sa dalawa.

"Ah yes, kailangan lang po namin sana makausap si Gulf." sagot ni Mew sa nanay nito. 

Kaya dinalhan lang ng nanay ni Gulf ang dalawa ng tig-isang baso ng orange juice at tinapay na may palamang peanut butter. 

Habang si Gulf naman ay nagmumukmok parin, pumasok ang kapatid nito sa loob ng kwarto niya. "Nonoy, may naghahanap sayo sa baba. Pinadala daw ng tatay ni Bright para i-assist ka sa mga nangyayare ngayon." 

Pagkarinig palang ni Gulf sa pangalan ni Bright, agad itong bumaba ng kwarto. Pag baba niya ay nakita niya ang dalawang lalaking naghahanap sakanya. Walang mukha ni Bright sa dalawa, pero may pamilyar siyang mukha na nakikita.

Bumalik sa pagkalungkot ang mukha ni Gulf. Naupo ito sa kabilang upuan at ngumiti sa dalawang lalaki.

"Good morning Sir Gulf, I'm Boom Jiratpisit Jaravijit and this is my friend Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat. Pinadala kami ni Mayor to assist you ngayon sa mga pangyayare. Pwede ka bang makausap?" sabi ni Boom.

Si Gulf naman ay tulala. Jongcheveevat...

"OH SHIT!" napasigaw si Gulf.  
"Ay sorry!!! Ikaw ba yung nakapitan ko sa LRT?" tanong ni Gulf.

"Yes, ako nga yon Sir Gulf." pangiting sagot ni Mew.

"Ay nako pasensya na ha. Teka sandali maliligo muna ako." sagot ni Gulf bago ito tumayo at nagmadaling maligo.

"See? Dugyot! Tignan mo naman, yun parin yung damit niya nung kasal." pabulong na sabi ni Me sa kaibigan.

"Bro, broken hearted yung tao. Walang nasa isip yan kung hindi yung sakit na nararamdaman niya." depensa ni Boom.

"Broken hearted broken hearted, sila lang gumagawa niyan sa sarili nila." 

"Wow coming from you ha. Parang hindi ka naging ganyan nug iniwan ka ni--"

"Shut up, magkaiba sitwasyon namin."

Natawa nalang si Boom. Imbis na makipagtalo pa sa kaibigan, kinain niya nalang ang tinapay na binigay ng nanay ni Gulf.

***

"Kumusta ka na Sir Gulf?" tanong ni Boom.

"Eto, patuloy na lumalaban. 'Di ko kasi alam kung bakit hanggang ngayon hindi siya nagpaparamdam." sagot ni Gulf.

"Ano bang huling napag-usapan n'yo?" sabat ni Mew.

"Binigyan ko siya ng letter. Palagi ko naman siyang binibigyan ng letters."

"Ano bang nakalagay dun?"

"Sinabi ko sakanya na... hindi ako mabubuhay kapag wala siya. Binigay ko yun sakanya tatlong araw bago kami ikasal."

"Anong sabi niya nung nabasa niya?" tanong ni Boom.

"Wala... nagkamot ng ulo tapos ngumiti." naluluhang sagot ni Gulf.

"That says a lot... baka napressure sya? Ano sa tingin mo Sir Gulf?" tanong ni Mew at sinagot naman ito ni Gulf ng "Baka nga napressure sya."

"Mahihirapan si Bright na balikan ka ngayon kung masama ang tingin sakanya ng mga tao. Why don't we show the world na hindi ka naman galit kay Bright? Na tuloy parin ang buhay mo sa kabila ng sakit na nararamdaman mo. In that way, mas madali kang malalapitan ulit ni Bright." pagpapaliwanag ni Mew kay Gulf.

Napaisip naman si Gulf. May point si Mew, hindi niya nga gets bakit ang daming taong galit na galit kay Bright eh hindi naman nila kilala si Bright.

"Also, ang tunay na pagmamahal ay nagpapatawad, Sir Gulf. Pakita natin sa buong mundo na you're a guy na mapagmahal at handang magpatawad. Pag nakita nila yun, mapapatawad din nila si Bright." paliwanag din ni Boom.

"Think about it Sir Gulf... nasa iyo ang desisyon." 

"Uh... we can atleast try, Mew." matipid na ngumiti si Gulf. Lahat na siguro gagawin niya mapabalik lang si Bright. Ganun niya kamahal yung tao.

***

At nagsimula na nga sila sa "Oplan: Pasayahin si Gulf" project nila. Sinimulan nila ito sa pagbibigay ng makeover kay Gulf. Mula sa gupit ng buhok at sa pananamit.

"Anak? Ikaw na ba yung anak ko?" Tanong ng tatay ni Gulf pagkauwi nito after ng makeover.

"Pa! Ako pa rin to! Ako parin yung anak mo!" natatawang sagot ni Gulf sa tatay niya bago inilapag ang mga pinamiling gamit sa sofa.

Kumain na sila ng dinner at napag-usapan na rin nila ang planong business ni Gulf na balak niyang simulan. Habang nasa kalagitnaan ng diskusyon ay tumawag sakaniya si Mew upang sabihin na may lakad sila bukas.

Tanghali kinabukasan ay sinimulan na nilang magphotoshoot para sa bagong social media ni Gulf. Suggestion kasi ni Boom na gumawa siya ng bagong social media account kung saan nila ipapakita sa ang progress sa sitwasyon ni Gulf.

"Okay, ngayon look of love naman. Kailangan ipakita mo sa picture na isa kang taong...?" tanong ng photographer.

Sinagot naman ito ni Gulf ng "Taong mapagmahal at handang magpatawad." Pero kahit na pilit gawin ito ni Gulf, hindi makita ang pagmamahal sa mga mata nito.

Kaya nilapitan ni Mew si Gulf upang kausapin.

"Sir Gulf pumikit ka, isipin mo kung saan kayo nagsimula ni Bright. Alalahanin mo yung pakiramdam mo nung magkayakap kayo noon." Tinignan ni Mew si Gulf upang masigurong nakapikit ito.

"At pag handa ka na, unti-unti mong buksan ang mga mata mo." dagdag pa ni Mew. 

Pag bukas ni Gulf ng kaniyang mga mata, halata sa mga mata nito ang saya. Sayang pilit inalala, sayang noon niya lang naramdaman, sayang gusto niya ulit maramdaman.

Naging effective naman ang stratehiya ni Mew pero naging sanhi ito ng pagiging tulala nila sa mga mata ng isa't isa. Kinakabahan si Mew nang hindi niya alam ang dahilan. 

Si Gulf naman, kinakabahan rin. At kagaya ni Mew, hindi rin niya alam ang dahilan. Pero hindi nila magawang pigilan ang tinginan sa isa't isa. Para bang may nagcocontrol sa mga katawan nila.

Natigilan lang sila nang umubo si Boom, aktong kunwari ay nabilaukan siya sa iniinom na tubig.

"Uhh tama na 'to, gabi na rin. Boom ikaw na bahala kumuha ng mga pictures and ikaw na rin bahala gumawa ng bagong social media ni Gulf." sabi ni Mew habang nakayuko.

"Yes sure, basta Sir Gulf contactin mo kami pag may questions ka anytime pwede ako sumagot." sabi naman ni Boom habang tinutulungan ang photographer mag pack up ng gamit. 

Handa na sanang umalis si Mew at Boom pero inalok ni Gulf ang dalawa para magdinner. Thank you gift daw ito sa pagtulong sa kanya. 

Hindi rin naman sila nakatanggi at tinanggap ang offer ni Gulf. Pero naunang umuwi si Boom dahil may imi-meet pa daw ito at naiwan si Mew sa bahay nila Gulf. 

"So bakit peanut butter? Bakit peanut butter ang gusto mong gawing business?" tanong ni Mew habang kumakain ng tinapay na may peanut butter.

"Dito kasi nagsimula love story ng mga magulang ko. Ito rin pinapakain sakin ng ate ko pag naiiwan kami dito sa bahay ng kaming dalawa lang nung bata kami. Tumanda ako na eto ang paborito kong palaman kaya naisip ko, bakit hindi ko i-business to?"

Tumango tango naman si Mew habang ngumunguya ng pagkain. Hindi niya maitatanggi, masarap nga ang peanut butter na gawa ni Gulf. 

"Alam mo simula nung nagkakilala tayo, ako lang palaging nagku-kwento. Ikaw naman magkwento. Kamusta ka naman?" pagbato ni Gulf ng tanong sa lalaking abala sa pagkain.

"Okay I wont go too deep pero kagaya mo, iniwan na rin ako ng taong mahal ko. Kaya niya ako kasi mas mahal ko yung ambition ko." pag kwento ni Mew habang kumakain parin.

"So kamusta ka ngayon?" tanong ulit ni Gulf.

Sinagot ulit ito ni Mew ng "Masaya naman, pinili kong hindi nalang isipin. Pinili kong hindi ramdamin. Buti nga kahit papaano naging madali saakin. "

"Ay! Tignan mo nga naman oh. Si Mr. Sungit na naka-encounter ko sa LRT gusto rin palang mahalin. Ayaw mo rin tumanda mag-isa no?"

"Yan ang hindi ko maintindihan Sir Gulf-" magsasalita sana si Mew ngunit pinigil ito ni Gulf.

"Gulf nalang." at ngumiti si Gulf.

"Okay Gulf, bakit lahat nalang ng bagay kinokonekta mo sa love? Malabo eh. Minsan kasi gusto lang natin yung idea ng pagiging inlove. Yung nagiging sweet ka, naibubuhos mo sa iba yung pagmamahal mo. Pero after nun? Ano na sunod?" pag tanong naman ngayon ni Mew.

"Mew, masarap magmahal. Sa tingin mo ba aabot kami ng 5 years ni Bright dahil lang gusto ko yung idea ng pagiging inlove?" kalmadong sagot ni Gulf.

"Look, nae-enjoy mo yung pagiging inlove kasi masaya ka. Nangangarap ka noon pa lang na mahanap mo yun taong makakatuluyan mo habang buhay diba? Pangarap mo lang na magmahal, mahalin at mag-asawa. Ngayon tatanungin kita, nasan si Bright sa mga pangarap mo?" paliwanag ni Mew

"Edi yung mapapangasawa ko. Yung groom." Malakas na sagot ni Gulf.

"Gulf, bakit hindi mo manlang nabanggit na isa siya sa mga pangarap mo? Naka-focus ka kasi sa pangarap mong magkapamilya at hindi dun sa taong gusto mong mapangasawa." pilit na pinapaintindi ni Mew ang point niya kay Gulf.

"May masama ba dun? Ilang taon na rin naman akong nagm-model, masama ba na pangarapin ko naman magkapamilya?" depensa ni Gulf.

"Yun na nga pinangarap mo magkapamilya pero hindi mo naisama yung taong gusto mong makasama bumuo ng pamilya."

"Ay walang pakielamanan, Mew." unti-unti nang napipikon si Gulf sa usapang ito.

"Bakit ikaw, yan nalang din ba ang pangarap mo? Magpakalunod sa trabaho? Sa pera? Kanya kanya lang tayo ng pangarap dito." sumbat pa ulit ni Gulf.

"Kung iisipin mo Gulf, yang pangarap mo pwede yan makumpleto kahit hindi si Bright yung mapangasawa mo."

"Pero siya lang naman ang mahal ko."

"Pero hindi lang siya ang capable gumawa ng pamilya kasama mo. Pwede naman si Boom. Pwedeng... ako."

"Ikaw? Seryoso ka? Papakasalan mo ako? Bubuo tayo ng pamilya?"

Hindi ito sinagot ni Mew dahil nabigla din siya sa nasabi niya. Bumalik ito sa sala nila Gulf upang ayusin ang gamit niya.

"Oh bakit hindi mo masagot? Sagutin mo. Papakasalan mo ba ako?" paghahamon ni Gulf. Nagkatinginan naman ang dalawa at hirap na naman silang bumitaw sa tinginan nila. Pero nagawa ni Mew na maitigil ang pagkatulala niya.

"Gabi na, uuna na siguro ako baka mahirapan ako umuwi. Madilim sa kalsada ngayon baka hindi ko makita pinagd-drivean ko." pag paalam ni Mew kay Gulf.

Kaya hinatid ni Gulf si Mew sa gate nila at nagpaalam sila sa isa't isa. Pag balik niya sa loob ng bahay nila, malakas na naman ang kabog ng dibdib niya.

Dahil ba masyadong makapal ang mukha niya at tinanong niya ng ganung tanong si Mew?

Sa kabilang banda naman ay napapangiti si Mew. 

"Ikaw? Pakakasalan ko? Hahaha." sabi nito sa sarili bago tumunog ang cellphone. Nagtext si Boom at sinabing, "Oh baka hindi ka na umuwi ah."

***

Matapos ang ilang linggo ng pag launch ng bagong social media ni Gulf ay inilabas na rin nila ang balita na maglalabas si Gulf ng sarili niyang maliit na negosyong tungkol sa peanut butter.

Ngayon ay mags-shoot muli sila para sa video presentation at litrato na rin para sa recipe book ni Gulf na makukuha ng mga mamimili ng libre sa bawat tatlong jar ng peanut butter.

Excited si Gulf sa mga mangyayare dahil gustong gusto niya talagang gumawa ng mga pagkaing may peanut butter. Sa totoo lang, hindi na niya masyadong naiisip si Bright ngayon.

Habang nags-shoot si Gulf ay nanonood naman si Mew sakanya sa likod ng camera. Malaki ang mga ngiti. Kitang kita ito ni Boom at ng pamilya ni Gulf.

"Huy bro, alam nating dalawa na type mo si Gulf pero wag mo naman sana samantalahin yung sitwasyon niya." biro ni Boom.

"Alam mo ikaw putanginamo. Tumigil ka nga, masaya lang ako na nagiging masaya na si Gulf ngayon paunti-unti."

"Okay, breaktime muna tayo. Outro nalang Gulf after ng breaktime then tapos na." sabi ng videographer.

Habang nagpapahinga si Gulf ay kinakausap siya ni Boom para ipakita na marami na ang tumatangkilik sa istorya ni Gulf at marami ang willing sumuporta sa business nito. Pinakita niya rin na marami na ang huminto sa pangh-hate kay Bright na ikinatuwa naman ni Gulf.

Ang hindi nila alam, isa na naman itong araw kung saan pinaka malulungkot si Gulf.

"Nonoy!!! Si Bright nagpost sa instagram." sigaw ng ate ni Gulf.

Agad namang tinignan ni Gulf ang instagram ni Bright at nakita ang bagong post nito.

May kasama itong lalaki sa Wat Arun temple. Sa unang litrato ay magkaakbay lang sila ngunit sa pangalawa ay magkadikit ang mga labi ni Bright at ng lalaki.

Nabitiwan naman ni Gulf ang cellphone niya at tumakbo paakyat ng kwarto niya. Hahabulin sana siya ni Mew at Boom ngunit pinigilan ito ng tatay ni Gulf.

***

Nagdecide si Gulf na ihinto na lahat ng kanilang ginawa. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit ang bilis niya magdesisyon kung napakarami naman na ng kanilang nasimulan.

Naipaliwanag naman na niya ito kay Mew at Boom. Pero pinipilit parin ni Mew na ituloy ito. Pero ayaw na talaga ni Gulf.

Hininto na rin nila ang project at sinabi na kay Mayor Chivaaree na ayaw na ni Gulf. 

Magdadalawang buwan na rin simula nung nakita niya ang instagram post ni Bright. Aaminin niya, hanggang ngayon masakit parin. Pero hindi na sing sakit nung iniwan siya ni Bright. 

Dun niya naisip, tama si Mew. Dapat ituloy lang niya ang buhay niya kahit anong mangyari dahil dadting rin ang panahon na mawawala rin ang sakit na nararamdaman niya.

Naisip niya rin na tama si Mew, hindi nga naisama si Bright sa mga pangarap niya. Para bang isang malaking sampal sa kaniya ang existence ni Mew dahil halos lahat nalang ng sabihin nito ay tama.

At higit sa lahat, masaya siya pag kasama niya si Mew. Hindi niya rin alam kung bakit. Basta masaya siya.

Kaya bago pa man niya itext muli si Mew, tinawagan na siya nito. Ito na ang tamang panahon upang sabihin ni Gulf na gusto na niya ulit ituloy ang buhay niya.

"Hello Gulf--"

"Oo Mew! Oo na! Wag mo na ako kulitin. Ituloy na natin itong project mo." sabi ni Gulf. Napasigaw naman si Mew sa tuwa sa kabilang linya. Habang si Gulf, nakangiti.

Nakangiti kasi alam niyang masaya si Mew sa sinabi niya.

***  
"Boom bukas pupunta tayo kila Gulf." pag inform ni Mew kay Boom

"Akala ko ba ayaw na ni Gulf?" tanong naman ni Boom.

"Pumayag na siya finally after two months!!!" Masayang sabi ni Mew

"Alam mo pakiramdam ko pumayag na yun kasi nakukulitan na sayo. Marami pa naman tayong pwedeng gawing project dyan bakit mo ba siya pinipilit?" tanong ni Boom

"Masaya kasi akong nakikita siyang masaya. 'Di ko alam ah, pero parang masaya rin ako pag masaya siya? Parang nung nakilala ko siya binigyan ako ng obligasyon ng mundo na alagaan at protektahan siya." chika ni Mew habang nakangiti.

"Patay tayo diyan! Tinamaan na nga ang erps ko. Sa wakas hindi pera at titi pinairal mo." sabi ni Boom bago siya bigwasan ni Mew.

Pag punta nila Mew sa bahay nila Gulf ay nagulat sila sa nakita.

Nakita niya si Gulf, mas malaman, mas mukhang may tulog, mas kita na yung saya sa mga mukha niya. Napangiti naman si Mew sa nakita.

"Oh ayan na pala kayo. Dito kayo sa lamesa, papatikimin ko kayo ng bagong peanut butter recipe ko." pag alok ni Gulf sa dalawa.

"Peanut butter... na may almonds at dark chocolate?" tanong ni Boom.

"Oo, eto tikman niyo." sabi ni Gulf at saka inabot sa dalawa ang sandwich.

Napangiti naman si Mew at Boom sa sarap ng tinapay pero mas malaki ang ngiti ni Mew kasi para bang binatukan siya ni Mr. Kupido imbis na panain siya. Naisip niya...

Hindi na niya papakawalan ang lalaking 'to.

***

Sa wakas! Nai-launch na rin ang peanut butter business ni Gulf at pinangalanan niya itong Waanjai's Peanut Butter. Marami ang nag pre-order dito. Marami kasing variants ang peanut butter nito at isa sa best sellers ay ang peanut butter with almonds and dark chocolate.

Marami na rin ang nag imbita sakanya para sa interview tungkol sa kung paano niya kinaya ang sakit na dinanas niya at kung paano siya tumayo gamit ang sariling mga paa.

Naging laman din si Gulf ng balita na naging dahilan upang lalo pa siyang tangkilikin ng mga tao.

Kung iisipin ni Gulf, naging tulay ang heart break niya sa sucess na nararanasan niya ngayon. Pero lahat ng iyon ay hindi niya magagawa kung hindi dahil sa teamwork nila Boom...

Lalong lalo na kay Mew.

Hindi na rin talaga niya naiisip si Bright. Kung naiisip man niya, hindi na siya nasasaktan. Mukhang naka-move on na nga talaga siya.

Kung mayroon man siyang taong laging naiisip ngayon, ayun ay si Mew. Si Mew na tinulungan siyang bumangon, si Mew na sinampal siya ng katotohanan, si Mew na nag encourage sakanya at si Mew na ipinakita sa kanya ang halaga niya. 

Nakangiti si Gulf habang iniisip niya yan, at nahuli siya ng kaniyang mama.

"Oh, masaya ka." sabi ng mama ni Gulf.

"Ha, ako? 'Di ko nga alam ma eh." sagot naman ni Gulf.

"Hindi 'yan tanong, sinasabi ko na masaya ka. Halata kaya. Simula nung naging close kayo niyan ni Mew parang laging may kinang yang mata mo." sabi ng mama ni Gulf habang ginugulo ang buhok nito.

"Oo nga laging may kinang mata mo. Kinangina mo." sabat naman ng ate ni Gulf.

"Ma tignan mo oh ang bastos ng bibig." sumbong ni Gulf habang nakanguso ito.

"Palibhasa ikaw walang nagkakagusto sayo." asar naman ni Gulf pabalik sa kapatid niya.

"Alam nyo kayong dalawa para kayong bata. Ah basta Gulf tandaan mo, kahit anong desisyon mo sa buhay nandito lang kaming lahat para sayo. Mahal na mahal ka namin." sabi naman ng mama ni Gulf bago ito hinalikan sa pisngi.

***

"Bro alam mo, tingin ko tama ka eh. Nahuhulog na nga ako kay Gulf. Tangina tinamaan nga ata talaga ako ng malala." pag explain ni Mew kay Boom.

"Kahit di mo aminin, halata ko naman. Tsaka diba sabi ko nga sayo, ganun talaga mga tipo mo. Alam mo kilala kita kahit ata bilang ng germs sa kuko mo alam ko." natatawang sabi ni Boom.

"Gago!" sabi naman ni Mew bago tumungga ng beer.

"Pero seryoso bro, masaya ako para sayo. For so many years pare sa wakas binuksan mo na rin yang puso mo." tinapik tapik ni Boom ang balikat ni Mew.

Pagkauwi ni Boom matapos ang maikling inuman nila, tinawagan ni Mew si Gulf. 

"Gulf? Tulog ka na ba?" tanong ni Mew sa kabilang linya.

"Hindi pa bakit? Bakit ka tumawag?" 

"Ah ano kasi eh... uh... are you free tomorrow? Dinner date sana tayo..." pag alok ni Mew kay Gulf.

"Oh bat nahihiya ka? Hahaha oh sige wag mo nang sagutin yung tanong ko, free ako tomorrow." pag tawa naman ni Gulf.

"Oh sige... pa'no, see you tomorrow?" 

"See you tomorrow."

Pag baba ni Gulf ng telepono ay napa-talon naman sa tuwa at kilig si Mew. 

Wala pang dalawang minuto ay nakareceive siya ng text galing kay Mayor Chivaaree.

"Please go to my office now. ASAP." ang laman ng text. Nagtataka si Mew kung bakit siya pinapapunta ni Mayor dahil cinancel naman na niya ang project kay Mayor.

***

"Mr. Jongcheveevat, eto na ang anak ko. Gusto ko pagkitain mo sila ni Gulf." sabi ni Mayor Chivaaree habang pinapakita ang anak niyang si Bright.

"Pero Mayor..."

"Wala nang pero pero. Ang gusto ko gawan mo ng paraan na magkausap sila ni Gulf. Akala mo ba hindi ko alam na tinulungan mo si Gulf umahon sa sitwasyon kahit na pinacancel mo na ang agreement natin? Pwes, hindi naman ako pumayag na icancel 'yon." galit na sabi ng tatay ni Bright.

"Mayor, masaya na si Gulf. Ano pa bang gusto niyong gawin? Nalinis narin naman ang pangalan ng pamilya niyo." sagot ni Mew.

"Oo nalinis, pero hindi enough. Bumaba ang trust ratings ko at marami paring bashers ang anak ko at ang asawa ko. Project natin ito Mr. Jongcheveevat eh, bakit naiwan yung anak ko? Sige aminin mo, may gusto ka ba kay Gulf?" malakas na sabi ng matanda.

"Mayor that's a personal matter. Labas na po iyan sa business nating dalawa." 

"Wala akong pake! Pag hindi mo ginawa yan, sisiraan kita at sisirain ko ang buhay ng pamilya ni Gulf."

Kinabahan si Mew sa narinig. Alam niyang makapangyarihan ang pamilya Chivaaree. 

"Sige Mayor, tomorrow evening, kikitain na po ni Bright si Gulf."

***

Dumating na si Gulf sa resto na pinagusapan nila ni Mew. Inassist siya ng guard papunta sa table na binook ni Mew at nakita niya na nakaupo na si Mew, naghihintay.

Nang makarating siya sa lamesa ay agad na tumayo si Mew para iurong ang upuan ni Gulf at makaupo ito ng maayos. Ngunit ang pinagtataka ni Gulf ay bakit hindi umuupo si Mew, at bakit nakasabit ang shoulder bag nito sa katawan.

Ilang segundo pa ay may nakita siyang katawan ng lalaki na papalapit sakanila. Lalaking matagal na niyang kinalimutan. Nang makalapit ito, nagsalita si Mew.

"Gulf, kasama ko si Bright ngayon. Mag usap kayo." sabi ni Mew pagkalapit nito.

"Teka sandali, ano to Mew? Anong nangyayare?" nalilitong tanong ni Gulf.

"Pinakiusapan ni dad si Mr. Jongcheveevat na pagkitain tayo. Gulf handa na akong mai-kasal sayo. Handa na akong sagutin lahat ng tanong mo." sabat ni Bright.

"Totoo ba, Mew? Akala ko pag uusapan natin dito yung kung anong meron tayo?" paiyak na si Gulf nang sabihin niya ito. Nagulat naman si Bright sa kaniyang narinig.

"Walang tayo. Walang namamagitan sating dalawa. Gulf, ayan na si Bright oh. Diba yan naman talaga ang goal natin. Pabalikin siya." pinipigilan lang ni Mew ang luha niya.

"'Yan ba talaga ang gusto mo? Sige Mew ngayon mo sabihin saakin na hindi mo ako nagustuhan, na hindi mo minahal." hamon ni Gulf sa lalaki.."

Hindi iyon nasabi ni Mew. Tumalikod nalang siya at naglakad pa-alis. Pag talikod niya, agad na tumulo ang mga luha niya. Hindi niya gustong gawin ang nagawa niya kay Gulf. Pero ayun lang ang kaya niyang gawin upang isalba si Gulf.

"Gulf--"

"Ang gago mo para bumalik pa. Para sabihin ko sayo, wala na akong nararamdaman sayo. At sino ka para bumalik basta basta pagkatapos ng ginawa mo? Sino ka ba sa tingin mo?" sinuntok si Gulf si Bright sa bibig na naging sanhi ng pagputok ng labi nito.

"Gulf I'm sorry..."

"Matagal na kitang pinatawad, pero bakit ngayon? Bakit ngayon ka pa lalapit kung kelan masaya na ako?" sabi ni Gulf habang hindi na mapigilan ang luha. Aalis na rin sana ito pero napatigil siya sa paglalakad nang magsalita ito.

"Sinabihan ako ni dad na makipag-ayos sayo. Actually dapat lang naman talaga hihingi lang ako ng sorry sayo. Hindi rin ako matahimik na basta basta lang kitang iniwan. Pero desidido na si dad na itulak akong makipagbalikan sayo." paliwanag ni Bright.

"Habulin mo si Mew, wala siyang kasalanan. Ako na bahala kay dad." sabi rin ni Bright.

"Ano?" nagtataka na naman si Gulf sa mga naririnig niya. Bakit kaya yung mga lalaki sa buhay niya lagi siyang nililto.

"Tinakot siya ni dad na sisirain ang buhay ng pamilya mo at ang buhay niya. Pinrotektahan ka lang niya, Gulf. Kaya sige na, takbo na habang hindi pa siya nakakalayo." sabi ni Bright.

"Bakit mo sinasabi sakin 'yan?" tanong muli ni Gulf.

"Ito nalang ang magagawa ko, malaki naging kasalanan ko sa'yo, Gulf. Ako na bahala kay dad kaya please, tumakbo ka na. Habulin mo na siya." 

Agad na tumakbo si Gulf palabas ng resto at hinanap ang kotse ni Gulf.

"Please please, sana di ka pa nakakaalis. Lagi nyo nalang akong pinaghahabol." sabi ni Gulf sa sarili. 

Hindi nagtagal ay natanaw din niya ang kotse ni Mew. Agad niya itong nilapitan at nakita niya si Mew na nakasubsob ang ulo sa manibela ng sasakyan. Kinatok niya ang bintana ng kotse ni Mew.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito? Diba sabi ko mag usap na kayo dun Gulf?" sabi ni Mew, halata sa kaniyang mga mata na kanina pa siya umiiyak.

"Sinabi na sakin lahat ni Bright. Mew ipaglalaban kita kahit anong mangyari. Please naman, wala pa ngang tayo susukuan mo na agad ako?" pakiusap ni Gulf.

Hindi alam ni Mew ang gagawin niya. Kahit naman kasi malaman ni Gulf ang sinabi ni Mayor Chivaaree hindi parin nun mababago ang pwedeng gawin ng mayor.

Pero sa kakatitig niya lang kay Gulf at sa kakaisip ng kung ano anong bagay, nainip si Gulf.

Hinawakan niya ang ulo ni Mew at hinalikan ito. 

Hinalikan niya ito ng madiin at punong puno ng pagmamahal. Hinalikan niya ito ng para bang wala nang bukas para sa pagmamahalan nila.

Nagulat si Mew. Pero ano pa nga bang magagawa niya, ayan na eh. Tumugon siya sa halik ni Gulf. Sabi niya nga, hindi na niya papakawalan ang lalaking ito.

"Mahal na kita Mew." pag amin ni Gulf sa lalaki.

"Mahal na rin kita, Gulf."

Lumabas si Mew sa kotse niya at niyakap ng mahigpit si Gulf. Pagdikit ang mga noo nilang dalawa at pinagtama ang mga ilong.

"Handa ka na bang maging future husband ko?" tanong ni Mew.

"Sige. Pero ligawan mo muna ako."

"Dear Future Husband, 

Ang tagal kitang hinanap. Naligaw pa ako sa kung sino sinong tao na akala ko mamahalin ako hanggang kamatayan. Ang hindi ko alam, ikaw na pala yan. Ikaw na nasa harap ko lang.

Hindi na kita papakawalan, Love. Isasama kita sa bawat pangarap ko at sabay natin lahat aabutin ang pangarap nating dalawa, at ang pangarap ng isa't isa. Salamat, dahil nagpakita ka. Ngayon, handa na akong maging Gulf Kanawut Jongcheveevat. Ikaw, handa ka na bang makasama ako araw araw? Muli, mahal kita, Love.

Love, Your Future Husband"

"Dear Future Husband,

Unang sulat ito na gagawin ko para sa'yo. Salamat kasi tinuruan mo akong magmahal ulit. Tinulungan mo akong buksan ang puso kong takot buksan ang pinto para magpapasok ng iba. 

Ang saya ko na nakilala na kita. Finally!!! Hindi na ako mag isa. Makakasama na kita sa pang habang buhay. Handa na akong tumanda kasama ka. Handa na akong mawalan ng ngipin, makalbo, lumabo ang mata at sumakit ang tuhod ng kasama ka. Mahal na mahal kita, Love. 

Love, Your Future Husband"

**Author's Note:**

> oh mabuti naman at nakaabot ka sa dulo. maraming salamat sa pagbabasa!!! pwede mong i-check sa account ko ang iba ko pang works!!
> 
> gusto ko sanang marinig ang mga reaksyon at suhestiyon ninyo sa twitter. i-mention o i-dm nyo lang ako sa twitter account kong @mewgulfslut. maraming salamat!!!


End file.
